User blog:Robulusjgreisonne/Rob's Top 20 DORG Goddesses No.16 and No.15
Number 15 and Number 16 have very closely connected journey's throughout the DORG, so it's only fitting that they share this blog post Number 16- Lynn Lao Tokelau- 4th Place The Greater Antilles- 3rd Runner up Lynn Lao is a boss-ass bitch. That's the writeup. Okay obviously, joking but it is true. Lynn from day 1 Tokelau had a no bullshit, take no prisoners attitude. She played the game smartly, not always calling people out if it would hurt her game, but her confessionals showed she did whatever the f*** she wanted. She was part of Sandra's women's alliance that dominated the premerge, but come the postmerge, Lynn was doing what was best for Lynn. At first she tried to stay true to the women's alliance, but after Anita was blindsided, Lynn was out for herself! She showed no hesitation coming for Sandra when Sandra came from her. She made alliances and moves that furthered her game all the way to the final 4. Unfortunately she was unable to win that crucial final immunity and was voted out as the final juror. Lynn would return for The Greater Antilles and went out to prove herself. Though she was voted off onto Exile early on, she was able to use the Exile Island Leader Twist to become a HUGE power player in the game. She formed a crucial bond with feminist queen Sophie while on Exile, which allowed them to control preswap Havana. Her earliest move was saving Jacob on Mayabeque, setting up a crucial alliance down the road. Lynn continued to make power moves both on her own tribe and on others, including sending home Sheila on post-swap Mayabeque. At the merge, Lynn managed to find herself in a swing position early on, including turning on the Jacob/Sami alliance by voting out Briana (getting revenge for her fallen ally Sophie). However, the game flipped against her, and Lynn became an underdog in the endgame, managing to slip her way into the final 4. However, she became an iconic 0 vote getter, completing a double 4th placement that could not be more further apart. But that's what makes Lynn such an icon. Plus she has red hair. Number 15- Rachael Burgingwell Tokelau- 5th Place The Greater Antilles- 2nd Runner up Rachael is one of those characters that has such a ~journey~ over her two seasons. She started Tokelau as a meek, shy girl who refused to compromise her morals by engaging in lies and deception! She blended in to Sandra's women's alliance, which took her through much of the merge. She endured the aggressions of Andi, and Anita at the merge vote, as well as Lynn and Sandra. She finally tried to play the game, and ~make a move~ at the Final 5, which led to her being voted out. Flash Forward to the Greater Antilles, and Rachael seemed to be the same shy, meek girl she was in Tokelau. How wrong that assumption was! TGA Rachael was not afraid to play the game. While her decision making retained the same moral flavour as it did in Tokelau, she was not afraid to add deception to her methods. She happily lied to people who treated her well, and if someone tried to bully her into a decision she did NOT stand for it. Rachael truly played like an independent woman, forming bonds and relationships that carried her through much of the game. Her key relationship with Sami took her right through the merge. And she took a ~calculated~ risk and stuck to her morals, picking a rock at the final 6 where Taras was sent home. She then was able to make it to the final 4. Despite defending herself and performing strongly at the Final Tribal Council, she was only able to win one vote, finishing as second runner up. But the ~Rachael Journey~ was one of beauty, and a rarity among crazy characters, vicious villains, and hardcore gamers that the DORG is filled with. She stands out as a unique character amongst the DORG Goddess Pantheon. Category:Blog posts